The present invention relates to a method for setting the measuring state of a haemadynamometer, and especially to a method for display and recording the states of one the blood pressure of which will be measured.
The current electronic haemadynamometers only have the function of recording the blood pressure of users but not installed with the function for displaying the measuring states of those to be measured. The so-called xe2x80x9cstatexe2x80x9d means the conditions of those to be measured. The state includes a physiological and psychological conditions, for example, before eating, after eating, before bathing, after bathing, in emotional condition, etc, uncomfortable in body, such as, dizzy, tinnitus, breast ache, headache, difficult in breathing, etc; before eating drugs, after eating drugs, etc.; before exercising, after exercising, after smoking; eating alcohol or coffee, etc. Moreover, it may be environmental condition in measurement, for example, temperature, humidity, measuring time, etc. All the conditions that effect blood pressure can be rocorded.
However, there are many abnormalities that affect blood pressure. If one may record these factors in daily life and the measurement value, this will be helpful to the judgement of doctors.
Therefore, the primary object of the present invention is to provide a method for setting the measuring state of a haemadynamometer which may record the display and recording the states of those to be measured.
Accordingly, the object of the present invention is to provide a method for setting the measuring state of a haemadynamometer. The method comprises the steps of: actuating the power of the haemadynamometer; measuring blood pressure and displaying the measuring value; selecting the setting or unsetting various states according to the condition of the measurer, and displaying the state values; and finally, accessing the measuring values and the data of state values. Thereby, by the electronic haemadynamometer, the states of the user can be recorded. Then data can be look up from the haemadynamometer directly, or the data can be output to a PC for further analyzing for being referred by a doctor.
The various objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the appended drawing.